Waiting
by Farelle
Summary: Warning: TobiZetsu BxB, YAOI, SMUT. Beware that this piece of fan fic is written in the strong beliefs of mine that Tobi is Madara and will be called by that name and so on and so forth. Also, beward of Musing!Zetsu. XD Happy reading.


Waiting.

We sat ontop of the hand statue, waiting for you.

We knew you'd be late as usual, but that was okay, we were used to waiting, we always did.

Our whole life we'd been waiting. For a person like you.

We looked down on the street further down from uss, we're sitting high enough so the street noice that reaches our ears are pretty faint and the figures moving down there all seem to look like small grey dots in pastellic colours mixed up with those from the neon signs.

This is not a place for uss, all this grey only reminds us of something dead, something trapped, like a cage, a cage containing, restricting. but what it contains dosen't live, it's just dead grey, these house walls, no trees, no life.

It reminds us of ourself, we're the cage, and it holds, nothing in paticular, just death, we ignore it. that thought. Just like we ignore the city as much as we can.

We wish we didn't have to wait for so long. He should be here by now. But we're used at waiting. The achings in our body from sitting against hard surfaces, we're used to that too, you learn to deal with uncomfortabillities in a lifespan like ours, as well goes for other achings.

A small breeze flows trough our hair and finally he shows up, right next to uss like usuall. Late as usuall. We know he can't help it, he's a very bussy man after all.

"Nice to see you." He says simply, we guess by now that it's his way to say that he's sorry for being late, he dosen't say it but you can hear it in the way he says it, or then perhaps it's just our wish-thinking.

I nod. "We've been waiting for you, Madara-sama." We're not really implying that he was late. Not really, Just a little.

We're both always the most strickt at the beginning of these kind of meetings, it's like an invisible rule, no touching. Not yet.

We make eye-contact, his red sharingan eyes piercing trough my bright yellow, then my soul, fills half of me with respect and half of me with wonder, we look at eachother.

"Zetsu. Come here."

That's an order, but he says it in an almost calm and affectionate tone. We obey, walk the few steps over to him that's been ceeping us apart and he grabs my hand and leads me into the building trough the opening near the hand statue.

We tend to wonder if he's afraid someone might see us, everytime this happens, these meetings, he leads us inside the building before he lets me touch him. We long back to the times when we could be with him in the forest, we felt more free then, we we're openly intimate then.

We spendt more time then.

As soon as we step into the room he lets go of my hand to emideately press his body against mine. He's aroused. We still don't underdtand how he can hide it so well, but we do know he's good at acting...

He breathes into my ear. "Zetsu..." His voice is filled with lust. We can't deny it, we love him...but he confuses uss so greatly, at times.

"Madara-sama.." We murmur back as a response, a response, telling what? "You're safe, you're here now, I'm here, I still love you"? In our free time we've thought that that might be it.

We hold him close to uss as our heart-beat pace up seemingly catching up to his, who will top this time? Him or me? In the end it's his coise, He'll always have the last word. In a way I don't care, I like being tended to, but only half of me are willing to admit that.

We remove our chlotes quickly, our breathing, our hot bodies clashing together as wet kisses are sloppily placed all over his chest, my chest, his lips and mine.

He backs me up against the wall, he handles me roughly nibbling at my skin, his erection brushes against my hips, my own.

I draw in sharp breaths and he kisses me, makes me suck at his fingers, no need for further foreplay, we're both ready enough.

He pulls out his fingers and reach down, I help him by lifting one of my legs up, he penetrates me and I groan, he works fast, his fingers stretching me fast but right, he knows how to do to not hurt me too much.

When he's finsihed stretching me he quickly draws them out and replaces them with something bigger, warmer, and he pushes in, I gasp. He makes a muffled noice that we know is a moan, we know he enjoys it.

He trusts into uss at a fast pace as he ceeps us smacked up at the wall, light from outside leaking into the room and onto our standing rocking bodies he holds me up so I can enjoy myself better and I let my legs scizzor around his back.

I take deep gurlgly breaths of pleasure and let out short moans everytime he thrusts in deep enough, I'm returned by low huffing sounds and eventual moans that slips trough his mouth.

We love him so.

"Zetsu...together..." He pants out harshly once we start to reach our climax, hearing his voice during sex is something we appreciate a lot, we should tell him that sometime.

"Y-yes..!" I can hear myself answer, half moaning half shouting as my eyes roll back into my head of pure pleasure, he pushes me up a few times more against the wall before we both come together, he filling me up with his while I shoot mine all over my stomache.

We both breath out, shaking, he slides down with me to sit on the floor, he's still in me.

"...That was nice.." Madara eventually mumbles and bends over to kiss me, I return the kiss and we stay like that for awhile, eventually he pulls back and pulls out from me though.

"Heh, what a mess..." He mumbles as he looks down on me, as if he's instpecting his handywork. But the look upon his face when he returns to look up at me again is a loving one and he mumles to me, "I'll go get you something to clean you up with, beautiful." I nod. He gets up. These are the times when he even calls me names,such names of affection, it's a side you don't see of him otherwise, perhaps didn't even imagine him to have, but we're not complaining.

He comes back with a piece of cloth and gets down next to me and starts wiping up all the leftover semen from my skin. I just stare lazilly down at the pice of cloth travelling over my stomache and I almost jumped a bit when I feel his hand in my hair, I could feel how he dropped the cloth that fell down over my stomache and onto the floor.

"Madara-sama?"

He kisses my cheek softly and leans into my chest a bit, puts his head on my shoulder.

"...Zetsu...why are you so silent?"

So he noticed.

He always notices if there's something on my mind.

"...Itachi." I mumble.

"...Itachi?" He answers.

"...We know you train him...we know that's why...you're..."

Madara sighs. "..So you know. Yes I've been training him, it's the reason I've been so...pre-occupied lately...I'm sorry."

I nod and let my face sink into his spikey black ivory hair. He's forgiven.

Once this is over with perhaps we'll be able to run together trough the forest again, I hope that.

His hand moves my head so that I look back into his eyes again, this time he looks at me as if to assure me that I can trust him.

"..I love you." Madara mumbles and I feel a pair of lips close in on mine.

Everything is gonna be fine.

I'll always love him too. No matter what.


End file.
